Friends
by Second
Summary: Drabble. Baam and Yihwa have a small talk during the festivities after the Untrustworthy Room. "Miss Yeon reminds me of someone I used to know."


I couldn't sleep, so here's a ToG drabble.

Disclaimer: Tower of God belongs to SIU.

**S-C-N-D**

"We need to find Viole's weakness before we go to the twenty first floor."

The ludicrous idea caused everyone in the room to pause in their festivities and turn to Prince. Prince was a little tipsy. They all were. But even while slightly inebriated, no one was willing to make an enemy of Viole when he'd won them the right to ascend.

Finally Wangnan closed his eyes and chuckled. Crossing his arms smugly, he announced, "well, good luck with that, Prince. Meanwhile, Viole and I are going to be best friends on Floor Twenty One, so you're either with us or_…_"

At that moment, Yihwa Yeon, the only sober person in the room, got up and left for the balcony.

**S-C-N-D**

Friends

Sometimes it was a perk to be solemn and silent. After becoming Viole, Baam found an abundant excess of overconfident people in the tower. Even after twenty floors, they were all the same. Everyone overlooked his presence because they were scared of him, didn't want to be around him, and excluded him in hope that it would keep him away. But even though they chose to turn a blind eye, he was still there. And he could still hear every single word.

A door slid open. He paid it no heed and continued leaning on the rail of the balcony. Beyond it were the walls an ceiling of the tower, disguised as a starry sky. For some reason, he kept seeing Rachel's face in the fake stars, and he could never figure out how to react to it.

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

He didn't think that_ she_ of all people would deign to actually start a conversation with him. After he lost Koon, Baam had no desire to involve himself any further in the drama of Zahard's ten great families.

"Are you just going to ignore me, Viole?"

"If Ms. Yeon is here to offer me her body again, I assure that I have no interest in it."

"Viole, why you!" her scream was loud enough to pierce every wall on the twentieth floor. If Prince wasn't drunk out of his mind, Baam suspected that he'd have been out in less than two seconds.

"Listen here," she huffed, stomping toward him. "You may be something on the twentieth floor, but soon you won't be. I suggest you get off your high and mighty horse before climbing further and learning the hard way." She stopped to flip a stray strand of hair behind her shoulder. "Once you get past the hundredth floor, you likely won't even see anyone who's not from the ten great families. So right now, while you still have the chance, why not make allies with stronger teammates?"

"_…_Is Miss Yeon requesting to make an alliance with me?"

She jumped back, flustered. "I—wha—of course not. I was just giving you a suggestion because clearly you've never had any friends before, since no one would want to be comrades with someone as cold hearted as you!"

Baam finally turned to face her. Yihwa had such a belligerent position that it almost appeared comical. He lifted his head, sweeping aside his bangs for a moment to reveal glowing yellow eyes.

"Miss Yeon reminds me of someone I used to know."

He contemplated for a moment if he should bring up Androssi Zahard. Yihwa would probably be paralyzed with disbelief. In five years, Androssi had apparently become famous enough to appear in many different places. Most interestingly, Baam found her on the front page of one of Wangnan's magazines.

"T-that's it?" she demanded as he turned away. "You're not even going to tell me who this person is?"

"Similar in every way," muttered Baam, knowing that it would push her buttons. "Overconfident, vain, lonely too."

"I am not lonely!"

"Really? Ms. Yeon, what is lonely to you?"

The question stumped her and her anger dissipated temporarily. She strode forward to lean on the rail beside him. "Lonely is_… _like you, I suppose. People hate having you around so they exclude you from everything and eventually you're so used to it that you start hating their company."

"Why? Because you're better than them? Or do you just think that, Miss Yeon?"

"We're not talking about me here!" she shot hotly. "But yeah, I guess it's something like that."

Androssi Zahard. How ironic that he had been the one to bring her out of her solitary state and now, she was surrounded with people while he was alone.

"Miss Yeon," Baam said in a half sigh. "You lost to Androssi Zahard, didn't you? When Zahard last selected his princess."

"What! How did you—"

Wordlessly, he turned and strode past her to the balcony door. He slid it open. About to take a step inside, Baam reconsidered and turned back for a moment.

"I did have friends, Miss Yeon."

**S-C-N-D**

Baam is Baam and will always be Baam to me. Some people call the old Baam Baam and the new Baam Viole_…_ They're both Baam! Viole's just an identity.

ToG Wiki states that Yihwa is nineteen but her age has never been mentioned in ToG itself. Although SIU could have stated it in a blog_…_ Anyhow if it's true then I hope you can turn a blind eye to that little detail. ^^

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

-SCND


End file.
